Cuál Es Diferente En El Otro Lado
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Sakura y su mejor amiga Tomoyo son Nerds... pero que pasará cuando los chicos más populares de la escuela, Shaoran y Eriol comiencen a fijarse en ellas? Léanlo"
1. Recepción A Mi Mundo

Cuál Es Diferente En El Otro Lado

por Melaniemelmelgirl

Negación: No poseo Cardcaptor Sakura.

Nota del autor: ¡Hola cada uno!! ¡Éste es melaniemelmelgirl, viniendo en usted VIVE!!! Debo appologize, español no soy mi launguage nativo, tan apesadumbrado si algo no tiene sentido. Soy americano, así que hablo inglés. Realmente, no hablo español, yo soy justo con un cierto software el traducir para ayudarme. ¡Bien, goce, y revisión, si usted desea!!!

oooooooooo

Hola.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Soy 15 años de viejo, y tengo solamente un amigo.

Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Por qué solamente un amigo, usted pide?

Bien, I?ll le dice por qué.

Ponerlo simple, soy un nerd.

Un monstruo, retraso, spaz, cualquier you?d tiene gusto de llamarme.

Mi amigo querido Tomoyo es también un nerd.

Cuál es clase de irónico, en vista de su madre, Sonomi, es el honcho principal del Daidouji Toy Company, y es ricos como pecado.

Pero Tomoyo tiene gusto de guardar un perfil del?low?, como ella dice.

Como si tener cinco guardias de corps sea perfil del?low?.

Pero el they?re para la protección, pues ella tiene muchos haters/terrorists/competition en la industria del juguete, y Sonomi desea proteger a su solamente hija.

Ayudan a protegerme, también.

Tomoyo podría ser muy popular si ella deseó a.

Pero ella dice que aunque ella es muy rica, ella podría nunca ser como eso.

Veo lo que ella significa.

Seperating mis pestañas con un perno de seguridad y animar en el peor del isn?t del tiempo mi idea de la diversión cualquiera.

Pero está para Yumi Rezonuki, la muchacha más popular de la escuela.

A.k.a. blanqueado rubio, boobs falsos, ego más grande que el planeta, slut, docenas de pequeños abejones, muchos fanclubs, usted consigue el cuadro.

Y con todos que el maquillaje encendido, ella no es una vista bonita.

Con todo la mitad de los individuos en escuela se parece pensar de otra manera.

En cuenta, ella ha tenido 732 relaciones desde jardín de la infancia.

Y she?s el que sale de los individuos afligidos.

Bastante bueno para los who?s solamente 16 de una muchacha.

Pero lo que, digress de I.

De todos modos, más sobre mí.

I?m bastante atractivo conjeturo, bastante fino, tengo pelo agradable del marrón de la hombro-longitud.

Pero covour de I para arriba usando enorme, coquiza los cristales del borde y usa solamente suéteres y las faldas scratchy del plaid para enseñar.

Hace tan Tomoyo.

Le digo que, ella sea magnífica más allá de magnífico, pero que lo oculte todo.

Ella dice que una vida popular no es su vida.

Pero lo que, nos protegemos.

¿Y guarde un perfil del?low? como nerds.

Yo, he vivido en Tomoeda, Japón toda mi vida, y utilizado tener porciones de amigos.

Pero cuando el renombre golpeó en el grado 4, lo caí todo y di vuelta a Tomoyo, que era la cosa más caliente de los terceros grade?s también.

We?ve sido estudiantes y geeks del honor desde que.

Pero tenemos gusto de él multa justa.

Usted ve, nadie presta siempre la atención a nosotros, excepto los estudiantes populares que como a taunt y embrómenos, tan bastante bueno de los that?s.

¿Autorización, las amenazas de la bomba y notas anónimas del asesinato que encontramos en nuestro aren?t de los armarios tan agradable, pero qué puede usted hacer sobre él?

Siéntese solamente detrás y déjelos venir adentro.

Ningunos one?s nos lastimaron siempre realmente, excepto verbalmente, tan los it?s todo buenos.

There?s un refrán que vaya, los?Sticks y las piedras se romperá los huesos, pero las palabras nunca me lastimarán?.

That?s verdad para la mayor parte, pero ellas nos pulsa de vez en cuando como dolorosos.

Pero el we?re utilizó a él ahora, así que doesn?t realmente tiene que mucho efecto sobre Tomoyo e I.

Pero lo que, de nuevo a vida: ¿señal sonora de la señal sonora de la señal sonora del?Beep? su alarmar se apagó.

Sakura Kinomoto comentó una mañana de lunes.

¿?5:30 mañana, blecch.?

Ella dijo.

bien, deseé resolver Tomoyo en la biblioteca de la escuela en 6:30, así que supongo que I?d se levanta mejor?.

Sakura salió renuente de cama, y abrió su ventana.

ella dijo, la brisa fresca, fresca de la caída que tomaba la congestión caliente de su dormitorio.

Ella inhaló un wisp fresco, curruscante de él, y sighed.

el?Oh bien, mejor consigue listo?, deseando que ella podría hacer una pausa su ventana toda la mañana.

Ella fue a ella cerró, y sacó un sistema geeky del suéter y de la falda, y le consiguió las ropas interiores apropiadas de su aparador.

Renuente, ella consiguió vestida.

Mirando en el espejo, ella cepilló lentamente su hombro-longitud, pelo marrón wispy, y la puso en un bollo apretado.

Sakura no agregó ninguna joyería, además de sus pendientes de la oro-bola en sus earlobes, y el locket su madre la dio antes de que ella muriera cuando Sakura era solamente tres.

Ella entonces agregó su tacto final, sus cristales nerdy del borde de la coquizar-botella, y miraba su reflexión.

Una muchacha scrawny, desesperada con el pelo del hacia fuera-de-control en un bollo apretado, sin la esperanza de una carrera en la industria de la manera.

Pozo del Oh.

Tan siempre, esto era como bueno mientras que iba a conseguir.

Ella fue a su cuarto de baño, hizo su negocio, y cepilló sus dientes.

Sakura regado en la noche, así que ella didn?t tienen que preocuparse de eso.

Parando en su sitio, ella asió su bookbag y miraba rápidamente el reloj.

6:00 mañana.

She?d mejor va si ella didn?t desea ser atrasada.

Yendo afuera, ella gritó adiós a su padre, a Fujitaka, a un arqueólogo famoso, y a su Oni-chan Touya, estudiante en la universidad de Tomoeda.

Afuera, ella ató con correa en sus láminas del rodillo, y fue abajo de la calle.

¿Haciendo una parada rápida en Starbucks, muchos fulgores de la muchedumbre popular fueron su manera como entrado el punto del?hot? para el popular, y tomado su mollete diario del mocha y del arándano.

Ella bebió su mocha y comió su mollete como ella rodillo-aplanada a la High School secundaria de Tomoeda.

Por 6:25 ella llegó la biblioteca, viendo como wasn?t de Tomoyo allí todavía, ella plopped abajo a la una de las butacas en la biblioteca, y traído fuera de una novela geeky que ella tenía, y comenzó a leer.

¡Ella miraba para arriba, y, GRITO DE ASOMBRO!!!!

¡El sentarse a través de ella era el individuo más popular de la escuela, li de Syaoran!!

¡Él era el heredero futuro al li Clan, y era CALIENTE!!!

Sakura miró nervioso en él, hasta que Syaoran notó su mirada fija, y dijo áspero?!?!?!?? de?WHAT

Sakura croó desgraciadamente, y vuelto su mirada fija al libro.

Syaoran scowled, y cerró su libro con un GOLPE ruidoso, y a la izquierda la biblioteca.

Sakura miró con fijeza sobre su libro mientras que ella vio Syaoran airadamente irse.

Tomoyo después entró en la biblioteca, vio el golpe de Syaoran su libro en Sakura, y sale de la biblioteca.

¿Ella pasó por él, y él dijo hostily en su?watch dónde you?re que iba!?

seguro?, Tomoyo dicho unsurely a él.

Tomoyo se sentó rápidamente abajo al lado de Sakura. ¿el?What era que todo alrededor??

Tomoyo pidió, confundió visiblemente.

¿Sakura dijo?I sentado abajo aquí de la lectura, después notó que el li de Syaoran se sentaba aquí, leyendo también, y entonces él se encajó a presión airadamente en mí, cerrado de golpe su libro en mi cara, y a la izquierda!?

¿?Why usted lo piensa estaba adentro aquí?? Tomoyo pidió, preguntándose. ¿el?I no tiene absolutamente NINGUNA IDEA, los estudiantes populares viene RARAMENTE siempre en la biblioteca!?

Sakura clamó contra, preguntándose también. el?Well, ninguna materia, let?s comienza fuera de proyecto de la biología?, Tomoyo dicho.

Sakura dijo, y sacado sus fuentes su mensajero de cuero marrón empaquete......

oooooooooo

¡El Oh mi calidad, es él trabajo duro que traduce cosas a partir de un launguage a otro!!! Bien, estoy planeando traducir los 18 capítulos de esto fanfic de inglés a español, a francés, a alemán, Portugese, y el italiano. ¡Sí, está mucho, pero pienso que es aseado separar fanfics todo alrededor del mundo!! ¡Espero que usted gozara de este capítulo, repase por favor!!! ¡Tendré el capítulo siguiente para arriba pronto!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Ataque De la Parte 1 De Sluts Del Asesin...

Cuál Es Diferente En El Otro Lado

por Melaniemelmelgirl

Negación: No poseo Cardcaptor Sakura.

Nota del autor: ¡Recepción detrás!!! Espero que usted goce de este capítulo, aunque es....the bastante corto después uno es un poco más largo, prometo. ¡Bien, goce!!!

Capítulo dos: Ataque del asesino Sluts.

Era 7:15 mañana.

Sakura y Tomoyo todavía trabajaban en su proyecto de la biología, debido en cuatro días.

Pero tuvieron que ir, si no iban a ser atrasados al primer período, que comenzó en 7:30.

¡"Tomoyo Bye!!! Véale en la tercera biología del período!" Sakura dicho.

"Kay, ve ya!" Tomoyo contestado.

Intercambiaron goodbyes, y fueron a sus armarios.

Sakura mecanografió en su armario combo, 7-43-6, y lo abrió para arriba.

¡cSplat!!!

Un tarro abierto de goo verde derramó todos suéter nuevo de Sakura del excedente.

"Oh mi" Sakura dicho tristemente.

"costará una fortuna para conseguir esto limpiada en los tintoreros!!" ella clamó contra worriedly.

"conjeturo que puedo poner siempre en más horas en el diner para el dinero". ' espera ' que ella pensó.

' hay una NOTA sobre el tarro!'

La nota: MUÉRALE!!!!!!!! de la perra de Kinomoto ¡Usted no es NINGÚN BUENO, y NADIE gustos usted!!!! Firmado, el Sluts.

Sí.

Hay una pandilla llamada "el Sluts" en la High School secundaria de Tomoeda.

Muchachas del grupo de cuatro, populares e igualmente slutty.

Sus nombres son Yumi Rezonuki, Ayina Mezlakin, Seiira Chizoku, y Komi Tsubasa.

Yumi Rezonuki es los "cerebros" del grupo, el líder, y los otros tres son sus seguidores.

Sakura lanzó el tarro lejos, sighed, y tomó un suéter de repuesto de su armario.

Ella mantuvo siempre algunos equipos de repuesto su armario en caso de que de ataques tales como éste.

Por una cierta razón, aunque, Sakura nunca divulgó el hostigamiento ella aguantó.

"soy ya un geek", pensamiento de Sakura.

"la cosa pasada que deseo es ser un nark también."

Después de que una rotura rápida del cuarto de baño para cambiar sus paños, Sakura fuera de nuevo a su armario a recolectarla los libros para la clase.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de cerrar su armario, una muchacha le acercó.

Detrás de ella estaban sus tres abejones slutty.

Era Yumi Rezonuki, y el muchacho, ella parece pissed.

Yeesh, tengo REALMENTE hambre ahora. Pienso que tomaré una rotura del bocado antes de traducir el capítulo tres. ¡Más adelante!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	3. Ataque De la Parte Dos De Sluts Del Ases...

Cuál Es Diferente En El Otro Lado

por Melaniemelmelgirl

Negación: No poseo Cardcaptor Sakura.

Nota del autor: No mucho a decir, realmente. ¡Espero que usted todo goce!!!

?OH MI!!!!? DEL DIOS Pensamiento de Sakura, asustado obviamente.

¿?What ella desea de mí??

¿?Did usted goza de nuestro little?..present??

Yumi pidió, sonriendo su desprecio malvado.

Sakura sabía que se alegrarían felices oír su dolor, eso que el dolor de otros es lo que motivada les, así que le decidían fingirla gozaron de él.

¡?Hai, tengo gusto de él multa justa!!!

¿Usted sabe, usted tiene un gran gusto en goos verdes!!!?

Sakura clamó contra, poniendo en una sonrisa falsa.

YOU??LITTLE?..uh??, Yumi dijo, luchando para encontrar una palabra para probar su punto.

¿cPequeña PERRA DE?YOU!!!?

Yumi gritó en Sakura pobre, inocente.

Yumi levantó su mano, como si ella estuviera a punto de pulsar Sakura.

estúpido del gaki del?You ella gritó.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y esperó el impacto de la mano de Yumi?s para pulsar su cara.

Repentinamente, alguien mano de los else?s paró Yumi?s.

¿el?What en la tierra la está tomando? ¿Justo déme una palmada ya!? El pensamiento de Sakura, sus ojos apretó cerrado.

Después de que algunos segundos pasaran y nada la golpeó, ella se abrió los ojos y jadeó.

Era!!!!! del li de Syaoran

¡Él llevaba a cabo la mano trasera de Yumi?s!!!! pensé que le dije parar el escoger en la gente a que el can?t defiende ellos mismos?, Syaoran dijo.

EL?CBut?but?cScHcE LO COMENZ"!!!!!? Yumi clamó contra, intentando protegerse. los?Yes, I?m Sakura seguro Kinomoto, el Nerd comenzaron una lucha?.

¿?You?.you saben mi nombre??

Sakura pidió, dado una sacudida eléctrica obviamente.

Normalmente, la atención nunca pagada cantada popular a las cosas tiene gusto de nombres de los nerd?s.

¡Pero lo que, ella estaba apenas alegre él ! yah del?Um, usted levanta siempre su mano en clase para contestar a preguntas? él contestó fresco. los?Yes I ?..?, ella masculló. ¡el?Now Yumi, DON?T me dejó cogerle que la lastimaba otra vez!!!

Ahora, se adelanta, el we?ll sea atrasado a la matemáticas II.

¿?Oh, la derecha!!? ¡ella dijo, los?Let?s va li!!

¿Usted necesita deslizarme las respuestas para la prueba de los today?s!!?

¿?Yeah sí, lo que? Él dijo. Kinomoto?, El li dijo. ¿?Uh, adiós?? ella indicó, sorprendido.

Mientras que caminaron Yumi y Syaoran lejos, ella estaba parada allí dada una sacudida eléctrica.

¡Nadie en la muchedumbre popular la habían defendido SIEMPRE antes, especialmente alguien tan popular como el li de Syaoran!!

Quizá que la mascarilla del nighttime pagaba apagado??.

¿cAnillo DEL ANILLO DEL ANILLO DE?RING!!!? de?HOE ella gritó.

¿No. del?Oh, I?m tarde a la primera hora!!?

Ella entonces escurr para clasificar.

Bien, pienso que todos mis capítulos en esta historia estarán alrededor de esta longitud.

¡Sé, clase del they?re de cortocircuito, pero en el lado más, significa que me pondré al día más a menudo!!!!

¡Mkay, bien, debo apagado traducir el capítulo cuatro!! ¡Espero que usted todo haya gozado de esto, le agradezca tan querido por todas las revisiones!! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!!! ¡Bien, más adelante!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	4. Tarde Al Primer Período Y Central De Spi...

Cuál Es Diferente En El Otro Lado

Por el melaniemelmelgirl

Negación: ¿Autorización, por qué el pedir de la incomodidad? Usted sabe YA cuál es!!!!! la respuesta Forevermore, Cardcaptor Sakura pertenecerá a la ABRAZADERA, en el acontecimiento raro de ellos que lo ponen para arriba para la venta. ¡Entonces un cierto billionaire rico TODAVÍA comprará lo y won?t de I para poseerlo y TODAVÍA será negaciones de la escritura!! de AGGHHH

Nota de Author?s: ¡Pozo aquí estoy con el capítulo cuatro, fresco traducida en español!!! Espero que usted todo goce de!!!!!!! De nuevo, appologize si algo de la traducción no tiene sentido. Usted puede culpar el traductor en línea de Google. LOL.

La la la la la la la la

Sakura Kinomoto funcionó a la clase tan rápidamente como sus piernas de cinco pies tres podrían llevarla.

El ser atrasado al primer discurso de la hora no era su idea de un buen rato.

¡Ella podría conseguir en apuro, o JADEE!!!

¡Hace que refleje su RECCORD PERMANENTE!!!!

¿No. del?Oh!!? Pensamiento de Sakura.

Ella llegó para clasificar fuera de la respiración.

¿c?cKinomoto, YOU?RE TARDE!!!? el profesor beastly de mediana edad gritó en ella. el?Hai?I sabe el ma?am.

Nesai de Gomen? Sakura dicho, apologéticamente.

¡?Detention para usted!! ¿Y puede ser que agregue cómo está decepcionado estoy en usted? ¡You?re mi estudiante superior!!! ¿Usted debe estar avergonzado de se!!!? (aceptable, normalmente el aren?t de los profesores ese terminante pero yo pensó I?d?.dramatize él un pedacito más. Y además de it?s un FANFICTION).

Sakura murmered bajo su respiración.

Ella caminó penosamente lentamente encima a su escritorio y se sentó abajo. los?This no son mi día?, ella pensó. la clase del?Alright, le abre los libros de textos para paginar 275?, el profesor dicho.

Sakura atento prestó la atención, tomando notas y haciendo notas mentales.

Compensaría quizá su ser atrasado.

Un spitball voló repentinamente de ninguna parte y aterrizó en su cabeza.

Los snickers suaves fueron oídos todo alrededor de ella. el?Eww...? que ella se estremeció, y chasqueó el spitball sobre el piso repentinamente otro spitball aterrizado, este vez en ella detrás.

Una vez más ella lo limpió en el piso.

Este patrón repitió todos a través de clase.

Sakura fue vuelto a vivir cuando la campana sonó, viendo pues había una buena pila del tamaño de spitballs en el piso como ella a la izquierda.

¿?Bleh?.why debe él toda la selección en mí?? ella pondered, pues ella caminó a su armario.

Una cara familiar acercó a su armario.

Era Tomoyo. ¿?Hey Sakura!? Tomoyo dicho.

¿?Oh, hola Tomoyo!? Sakura dicho tan excitedly como ella podría.

¿?What?s la materia?? Tomoyo pidió, detectando que preocuparon a su amigo. el?It era la rutina del spitball.

Otra vez?, Sakura dijo, tristemente. awful?.not para mencionar antihigiénico.

Pero adelantado, sea atrasado para la clase de la gimnasia.

¿Luego, usted puede regar para conseguir a ese limo del spitball de usted el pelo?

¿?Hai, arigitou Tomoyo, para siempre ser ella para mí?

Sakura dicho. ¿el?Hey, para cuál es amigos del nerd??

Tomoyo dijo sonreír, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Sakura.

Junto, caminaron a la clase de la gimnasia.

Autorización, no soy fluido en español, yo estoy apesadumbrado si esta traducción es el resultar horrible. Sin embargo, espero que usted gozara todo...


	5. paños mojados y ataques de la leche

Cuál Es Diferente En El Otro Lado

Por el melaniemelmelgirl

Capítulo 5- el resto del día

"OoOoF!!!" Sakura dijo, pues una bola del regate whacked la bueno en el estómago.

¡"sí!!! la cuenta un individuo gritado.

' Ow que lastimó ' el pensamiento de Sakura. el

"Oh ningún Sakura es usted bien?" Tomoyo pedido.

"vivir", Sakura dicho tristemente. la "gente puede ser realmente mala a veces", Tomoyo indicado. "está sí como si los nerds incluso no tengamos sensaciones, como somos una cierta clase de máquina que exista para que la gente utilice como hospitalidad." "solamente pozo que podemos finalmente regar y conseguir ese gunk de nuestras cabezas", Sakura del oh dicho, estremeciéndose en la memoria de las guerras de Spitball.

"Mkay ahora puedo lavar hacia fuera el emparedado que alguien lanzó en m", Tomoyo contestado feliz.

Fueron feliz al cuarto del armario de las muchachas, y entraron paradas separadas de la ducha.

Pero su felicidad era pronto se descolora, como cuando salieron, TODA su ropa había desaparecido, excepto sus bragas y bras.

¿"Whh... donde hizo nuestra ropa va? Sakura pidió, un pedacito dado una sacudida eléctrica.

"dunno de I, era sentada justa allí hace algunos minutos!!"

¡Podrían aquí risa distante, podrían oír apenas a alguien decir la "ha ha!!!

Trampeamos esos nerds!!!"

"!!!!!!!!"DEL OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron desgraciadamente. "cuáles son nosotros que van a hacer?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?

No tenemos NINGÚN!!!!!!!!!! de la ROPA Tomoyo pedido frantically. el "dios.....this del Oh no es....this de suceso no es.......oh de suceso ningún...... oh ningunos.........", Sakura comenzado. "qué?"

Tomoyo pedido. "!!!!!!!!!!"del th....THAT Sakura dicho. "donde?" Tomoyo pedido.

"ENCIMA de!!!!!" Tomoyo miraba para arriba, y jadeó en horror.

Su la ropa Y uniformes de la gimnasia eran pulgar clavado con tachuelas al techo 15-foot, y eran el empapar mojado.

¡"Ugh, cómo el infierno es nosotros que van a conseguir ésos abajo?!?! Sakura pedido.

"Um, dunno de I?" Tomoyo pedido. "consiga su teléfono de la célula, Tomoyo, y llame a sus guardias de corps!!!!!!!"

20 guardias de corps de Tomoyo de los minutos habían venido más adelante, habían encontrado una manera de conseguir su ropa abajo, y los habían dado de repuesto, ropa seca, mientras que llevaron los paños mojados que empapaban los tintoreros.

"Geez, éste es mi tercer equipo del día, y no es tercera hora uniforme!!!" Sakura comentó. "sí, solamente la buena cosa allí es una rotura después de la segunda hora, si no seríamos atrasados!" Tomoyo dicho. "aceptable, véale bien en el almuerzo," Sakura dicho. "adiós", Tomoyo contestado.

Sakura sighed mientras que ella caminó hacia su armario.

Ésta iba a ser una mañana del looooooooong.

Almuerzo ' Whew...,6 clases abajo, 2 a ir, ' pensamiento de Sakura, vuelto a vivir obviamente.

El resto de la mañana había ido cerca suavemente, pues ella no tenía ninguna otra clases con los sluts o los haters.

Pero ella para el 7mo y 8vo período.

Pozo del Oh. Usted no puede ganarlos todos.

"Whew", Sakura dijo, poniendo su bandeja al lado de Tomoyo. "usted parece cansado con todo vuelto a vivir", Tomoyo comentó. "tres clasificaron sin el hostigamiento.

Un expediente personal." Sakura comentó, orgulloso de su logro. "bastante bueno, mi mañana fue agradable también" Tomoyo dicho. "solamente oh, deseo para un día que no seríamos tormented.

Eso sería agradable." Sakura dicho. "sé la sensación", Tomoyo contestado. "voy a conseguir otra leche, kay?" "bien."

Sakura se levantó y fue a la línea del almuerzo.

Ella le pagó 25 centavos su leche, y comenzado a beberla mientras que ella caminó. "chillidos!!!" Ella dijo, disparando sobre una zanahoria en el piso.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"de AgGhHhHhHhH Yumi gritó, pues la leche fría goteó todo sobre ella y empapó su tapa brandnew y mini.

"PORQUÉ USTED TORPE POCO LOS......" "Yumi, lo enfría." una voz dicha.

Era!!!!! del li de Syaoran ¡Él la había defendido dos veces hoy!!!

¡Ululación, DOS cosas agradables alguien popular EN UN DÍA!!!

El expediente personal de Sakura, mejora llamada el libro de Guinness. "soy....sorry." Sakura dicho.

"Yumi lo conseguirá encima", Syaoran dicho. "th....thanks."

Sakura dijo, agradecido. "no lo mencione", Syaoran contestado. "de todos modos, Sakura, preguntaba el......"

¡Whew, esta historia realmente se está moviendo adelante!!! El Oh, y apenas usted todo sabe tan, allí es solamente 18 capítulos suma en esta historia. Usted puede encontrarlo en inglés en mis listados de la historia en mi página del perfil. ¡Y, gracias especiales al Cristal-dono por repasar mi historia!!! ¡Gracias, realmente significó mucho a mí!!! ¡Bien, tengo que ahora ir, más adelante!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	6. Torceduras inesperadas y helado

¡Dé la bienvenida de nuevo al capítulo seises!! ¡Las gracias tanto por las revisiones cada uno, son mucho appriciated!! ¡Oh, y tengo un traductor fanfic maravilloso, su nombre es Ana Lucía Tácuna Calderón (Cristal-dono) y ella es simplemente maravillosa!!! ¡Gracias tanto!!! ¡Ahora, puesto que esta historia tiene una traducción mejor de aquí encendido, será mucho más fácil entender!!! ¡Apruebe, goce!!!

ooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Podrías ser mi tutor en Civismo Mundial? Realmente no lo entiendo, y en verdad lo apreciaría ", preguntó Syaoran

Creo... creo que si, si tu quieres" contestó Sakura, tratando de no sonar muy emocionada.

De acuerdo... ¿te parece si vienes a mi casa después de la escuela a las 4:00? ¿Sabes donde vivo, verdad?" preguntó.

"Sí... podré llegar" dijo Sakura, nerviosamente.

"Okay, nos vemos después" dijo, llevando su bandeja hacia el área de lavado.

"¿Acaso... Syaoran Li acaba de pedirme una cita?"

No, probablemente sólo quiere estudiar, como dijo.

Pero... por qué ella se sintió tan agradable con él?

El calor debe estarle afectando.

**TOMOYO (punto de vista)**

Ahora, era después de clase.

Agité un Adiós hacia Sakura, después de que ella me contó acerca de su "cita" con Li.

Mi reacción: un grito de alegría, y un desmayo.

A bueno... ese golpe ni siquiera se inflam

Yo quise grabarlo en una cinta de video, pero Sakura mantuvo su oposición.

Oh bien, sólo los espiaré.

Lo que no saben, no los herirá!!!

Cogí mi mochila púrpura, cerré de golpe mi casillero, y salí de la escuela.

Era una tarde agradable.

Mediados de octubre eran simplemente magnífico, las naranja, rojas y marrones hojas sonando bajo mis pies.

Inhalé el dulce viento otoñal.

Ah.

Cielos.

Giré para cruzar la medio lleno camino, esperando por la señal de "caminar" para seguir.

Después de lo que me pareció años, se puso verde.

En mitad del cruce, aún, tiré mi organizador en el camino de cemento y alquitrán.

"Oh querido", dije, tratando de cogerlo rápidamente

Obviamente, no lo suficientemente rápido.

Un carro se acercaba hacia mí, para golpearme.

"AGGGGGGGG"!!! Grité, escudándome con mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza.

Repentinamente, un absolutamente guapo joven de cabello azul me empujó fuera del camino.

"Neh... que sucedió? Pregunté levantándome

De repente, jadie!

Era Eriol Hiragizawa, el chico más atractivo en la secundaria Tomoeda!!!

"Está bien señorita?" preguntó, levantándose.

"Sí, estoy bien" Gracias por salvar mi vida!!!"

"No fue problema, realmente, salvar a una chica tan linda como tú", coment

Tomoyo se sonrojó con un profundo tono rojo.

"Uhh... gracias??, dijo obviamente atontada.

"De nada, podría invitarte un helado en la nevería 'Queen" de allá?

Tomoyo miró, y se aseguró!! Había una nevería 'Queen' en donde Eriol estaba apuntando.

"Oh, seguro!!" respondió Tomoyo, tratando de no sonar taaaannn emocionada.

Y los dos caminaron hacia la nevería, cuando de repente......

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que usted todo haya gozado de esta traducción mucho-mejor, revisión si usted tiene gusto. Adiós!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	7. Fechas, Detención, Y El Conseguir Encend...

Hola a todos, esta es melaniemelmelgirl, de nuevo!!!! Ooops, cometí un GRAN error en el último capítulo, puse que Cristal-dono era mi traductora, cuando realmente lo es Anilu, quien esta traduciendo esta historia tan amablemente para mí. Me disculpo con ustedes dos chicas, perdón!!. Y ahora, aquí esta el capítulo 7!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo se sentó en la pequeña cabina roja, enfrente de Eriol, en el "Dairy Queen"

Ella no tenía idea del porque él quiso invitarle un helado, pero, eso le gustó.

"Um, gracias de nuevo por salvar mi vida, y gracias por este Blizzard (un helado especial del 'Dairy Queen') Está delicioso" dijo ella.

"No hay problema. Me gusta invitar a chicas a salir"

"Pero... ¿no tienes miedo que la gente te desprecie si sales con una Nerd como yo?

"Realmente no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi. Dejemos que piensen lo que quieran. Eso realmente no me molesta"

"Oh", dijo ella, "¿no te importa tu reputación?

"No me podría importar menos. Además estoy harto de ser popular. No es divertido."

"Oh, ya veo"

"pero suficiente acerca de mí. Cuéntame más cosas acerca de ti"

"Bueno", dijo, "He vivido en Tomoeda toda mi vida, he sido una nerd desde cuarto grado, Sakura, otra nerd, es mi mejor y única amiga, y me gusta el púrpura un montón"

"Muy interesante. Yo me mudé a Tomoeda el año pasado, crecí en Inglaterra, disfruto de tardes agradables ahora y entonces, mi amigo es Syaoran Li, y me gusta el azul"

"ah, ya veo"

El breve momento de silencio entre los dos se sintió muy incómodo para Tomoyo.

Viendo que nunca había tenido una cita antes, ella no sabía que esperar.

Pero la cita lo fue del todo, y Eriol incluso la abrazó!!!

Feliz, ella le dio su número, así él podría llamarla.

**Sakura (punto de vista)**

Bleh.

Detención

Un lugar en el que pensé nunca estaría.

Y aquí estoy.

Sentándome con una banda de delincuentes juveniles.

La vida apesta.

Oh bueno, después tendré una por así llamarlo "cita" con Li

Me imagino como será.

Miro el reloj.

2:15 p.m.

Sólo 15 minutos más en este hueco infernal.

No puedo esperar

Para matar el tiempo, saqué algo de mi tarea de Álgebra Avanzada III, y la completé fácilmente.

"muy bien todo el mundo, pueden irse ahora" dijo el profesor de guardia en detención.

Si!!!

Finalmente!!!

NO podía esperar para salir de aquí!!!

Feliz corrí a casa, vacié mis libros, y patiné hasta la cafetería donde trabajo.

Tenía una hora y 15 minutos antes de tener que ir a la Mansión Li.

Vean, trabajo medio tiempo 7 días a la semana para ahorrar dinero extra para la universidad en la Cafetería 'Fantasy'

Es muy buena, al estilo de los 50's, de comida rápida, como hamburguesas.

La gente popular, desafortunadamente, va allá frecuentemente.

Pero bueno, ellos dejan propinas cada vez.

Así con las propinas y el salario, ella hacia una buna suma de dinero cada mes.

Ahora, Sakura llevaba una bandeja de hamburguesas a la mesa que, tristemente, Yumi Rezonuki y su clan ocupaban.

Repentinamente, alguien accidentalmente 'a propósito' trabó a Sakura, y ella tiró su bandeja de hamburguesas sobre la cabeza de Yumi.

"AGHHGHGHGHGHGHHHHHH TU PEQUEÑA PERRA ESTÚPIDA" rugió molesta.

"ESO TE HARÉ DESPEDIR O DEMANDARÉ A LA CAFETERÍA NO IMPORTA QUE TRABAJE PARA MÍ!!!!!!

"Lo siento tanto" lloraba la pobre Sakura. "Por favor no me hagas despedir!!!! Si lo haces no podré ayudar con los pagos en mi casa!!!"

"BIE, DEBERIAS HABER PENSADO EN ESO ANTES DE TIRAR HAMBURGUESAS EN MI HERMOSA CARA"

'Parásito más parece" pensó Sakura

........Más tarde......

"SAKURA NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYAS HECHO ESO A MI CLIENTE ESTRELLA!!!! ESTAS DESPEDIDA!!!!!" Él gritó, obviamente molesto.

"No... por favor no me despida Necesito ahorrar dinero para la universidad" dijo, con lagrimas bajando por su rostro.

"MUY MAL!!! SABES ACASO CUANTO NEGOCIOS PERDERÍA POR TUS TONTOS ERRORES?????"

"No se señor"

"DEMASIADOS!!! AHORA VETE!!!"

Sakura cogió sus pertenencias y se fue, llorando pesadamente.

'Papá se decepcionará de mi. Obteniendo una detención y un despido, todo en el mismo día. Si mamá estuviera viva, se avergonzaría de mí' pensaba, caminado por la calle lentamente.

De repente, alguien golpeó ligeramente en su hombro....


	8. Gamberros Y Caballeros Enormes En La Arm...

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos, aquí está el capítulo ocho!!! Una vez más, traducido por Anilu!! Esta historia esta avanzando, o no? Bien, me gustaría darles muchas gracias a todos aquello que dejaron un review a mi historia, los aprecio mucho!!! Oh, y me gustaría darles gracias especiales a aquellos que escribieron sus reviews en Inglés, eso fue muy amable de su parte, y si entiendo todo muy bien. Vean, no se mucho español, y mi único programa traductor no traduce argot y deletrea mal las palabras, y el orden de las palabras es cambiado cuando el texto es traducido. Y muchas gracias a todos los que incluyen en sus reviews consejos para mi fic. Estoy muy contenta porque ahora entiendo las cosas mejor. Bien, suficiente de mi charla, dejemos que inicie el capítulo!!!

Oooooooooooooooo

Discleimer: CCS no es mío

**Capítulo ocho – Enormes groserías y Caballeros de brillante armadura**

"Hee hee hee, quieres entretenerte dulzura?" un tipo gamberro preguntó tres veces a su lado, depresivamente.

"Uhhh... no verdad?" Dijo Sakura, amable y sorprendida.

"Bien, seguro. Ahora sostente, esto dolerá un poquito", dijo, avanzando hacia ella.

Sakura jade

Sakura estaba pijada en la pared!!!

Oh no!!!

"Agggggggh!!" ella gritó tan alto como pudo, cuando repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro.

**Tres horas más tarde...**

"Agggh, que hora es?" dijo, levantándose lentamente.

Repentinamente jade

Ella no estaba en su cuarto!!!

Ella estaba en un cuarto que era completamente verde!!!

Usando ropa que no era suya, para nada

Ella entonces recordó los eventos pasados.

OH NOOOO!!!

Había sido raptada?

De repente, la puerta se abrió.

Syaoran Li caminaba hacia ella!!

"Entonces, te sientes mejor?" pregunt

"Si, un poco, qué sucedió?"

"bueno, para hacerlo corto, Yo estaba caminando hacia casa de mi práctica de artes marciales, cuando de repente caminé por un callejón en el cual un gamberro de mediana edad estaba avanzando hacia una inconsciente chica, la cual resultaste ser tú, así que me deshice de esa basura y te traje aqu

"OH MUCHÍSSSSIMMASS GRACIAS!!!!" dijo, saltando sobre Syaoran y abrazándolo

"Ehhhh ... no puedo .... Respirar" dijo Li

"Eeep, perdón!!!", dijo ella

"No hay problema. Así que, de todos modos por que estabas caminado en ese callejón? Es realmente peligroso"

"Bien, caminaba a casa de detención, cuando este viejo pervertido me preguntó si quería entretenerme con él, y cuando no, todo se volvió negro, y aquí estoy ahora"

"Bien okay"

"Oh no, papá y Oni-chan estarán muy preocupados por mí!! Necesito llamarlos!!!"

"Bien, que hay acerca de la sesión de estudio?"

"Oh, lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde!! Tengo que ir a casa y hacer tarea!!!! Podemos estudiar otro día?"

"Bien seguro, creo. Aquí esta el teléfono"

"Gracias" dijo Sakura agradecida

"Aló?" dijo Fujitaka en la otra línea.

"Hola papi soy yo Sakura!!"

"SAKURA DONDE HAS ESTADO??!?!!? TU HERMANO Y YO HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS"

"Perdón papi, pero alguien trato de agredirme, pero este chico que conozco, Syaoran Li me salvó!!"

"Oh estoy tannnnnn agradecido!!! Por favor, invítalo a cenar mañana en la noche!!!"

"estas... estas seguro?" Dijo Sakura

"Por supuesto!! Él salvó la vida de mi bebita!!"

"Bien okay. Le preguntaré papi, adiós"

"Adiós!!"

"Preguntarme qué?" dijo Syaoran

"Bien... mi papá esta agradecido que me salvarás y le encantaría si tú quisieras ir a cenar mañana. Podemos estudiar entonces, si tu quieres"

"Bien, creo que puedo. Iré como a las 3:30."

"okay bueno, tengo que irme a casa ahora, gracias por salvarme"

"No hay problema" Le respondi

Sakura se fue

**Syaoran (Punto de vista)**

Syaoran entonces pensó: "Wow, yo, Syaoran Li, El más popular chico de la escuela, me he hecho amigo de una nerd, wow"

Ese fue un pensamiento agradable.

Y Sakura era muy linda

Bueno, se acababa de verlo

**Sakura (punto de vista)**

Wow.

Ella había sido oficialmente salvada por Syaoran Li tres veces ahora.

Todo en un día.

Todo esto era muy nuevo para ella.

Este había sido un muy inusual día, de hecho, no había acabado todavía!!

Sakura se emocionó mucho por mañana.

Ella tenía que planear una cena maravillosa para Syaoran, y lucir lo mejor!!!

Sakura subió las escaleras a su cuarto gritando un rápido Hola para su familia, y fue a llamar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo era buena para la costura.

Tal vez ella podría hacer una bonita vestimenta a Sakura para usar!!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura caminó a casa feliz...

Continuará!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl ï 


	9. Un vestuario genial y llamadas inesperad...

**Capítulo 9 – Un vestuario genial y llamadas inesperadas**

Le agradezco todo amablemente por sus revisiones, ellos encanto a mí.  ¡Aquí está el capítulo 9!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ring ... ring... ring...

Sakura estaba llamando a Tomoyo para contarle el eventual día que tuvo y las buenas noticias

Wow

Ella aún no podía creer que tenía una cita para cenar con el chico más popular de la escuela.

Y que él la había salvado TRES VECES, todo en un día, nada menos.

"Ugghh CONTESTA YA TOMOYO!!!", pensó Sakura.

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido respondidos, Tomoyo contestó.

"Moshi moshi, residencia Daidouji, habla Tomoyo"

"Hey Tomoyo, Soy yo, Sakura"

"Oh, hola Sakura!! Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bueno, para resumirlo, detención, mutilada por Yumi, despedida, casi raptada, salvada por Syaoran Li, y lo invité a cenar mañana en la noche"

"Wooow, suena como si estuvieras convirtiendo, ah, en popular?"

"Noh, Solo he andado mucho"

"Bueno, ven Sakura!! Ya son las 7:45, pero puedo confeccionarte una vestimenta en minutos!!"

Sakura estaba impresionada

"Cómo supiste que necesitaba una vestimenta para la noche?"

"Tengo mis maneras Sakura, tengo mi manera", dijo ella, sonriendo muy maliciosamente si puedo agregar.

"okay, estaré ahí en diez!"

Sakura colgó el teléfono, cogió su cartera, y corrió escaleras abajo.

"No tan rápido, kaijuu, a donde crees que vas a esta hora del día?" su Oni-Chan, Touya, preguntó.

"Bien, Tomoyo quería mostrarme algo que ella hizo, Y NO SOY UN MONSTRUO, sabes donde esta papá?"

"Él tuvo que ir a la universidad un momento, alguien lo necesitaba. Dijo que regresaría a eso de las 10:30"

"Bien, Estaré donde Tomoyo hasta las 10 o por ahí, así que no se preocupen!!!"

"Nos vemos más tarde, monstruo"

"NO SOY UN MONSTRUO" dijo ella, golpeando en su pie una vez más antes de irse.

Se puso sus patines en línea y patinó hasta la gran mansión de Tomoyo en unos minutos.

El tamaño de la casa nunca acababa de asombrarla.

Era absolutamente grandiosa, pesaba, para mediados de Octubre, con todos los colores y demás.

El jardín estaba lleno de hermosas flores otoñales, y la puesta de sol de fondo agregaba incluso más belleza a la residencia Daidouji.

Tomoyo era taaaan afortunada y rica, pensar que ella nunca lo mostraba.

Ellas habían sido amigas desde tercer grado.

Ah, los buenos viejos días

Sakura tocó la gran perta, y un mayordomo contestó.

"Hola Sakura, aquí para ver a Tomoyo?" Geoerge, el mayordomo preguntó.

"Hai, así es"

"Ella está arriba en su cuarto, sabes donde es. Me llevaré su abrigo y patines, ma'am"

"Arigatou, George"

Ella subió la gran escalera, y volteó a la izquierda.

La puerta de Tomoyo era la sétima a la derecha.

Tocó en la larga puerta doble.

"Hai, pasa"

Sakura entró.

El cuarto de Tomoyo era muy grande, lleno de cosas hermosas de todo tipo.

Ella tenía una cama y pabellón tamaño king, con sábanas de seda y la más suave colchón.

Había una pantalla enorme de Tv , VCR; DVD; LD y muchos sistemas de juego.

Enormes libreros con libros, CDs, DVDs, LDs, videos, cartuchos de juegos, su horario, libros de dibujo, y más.

Había un enorme vestidor, y su closet era más grande que la sala completa de Kinomoto!!!

Ella tenía un gran balcón con vista al incluso más grande patio trasero, completo de jardines, laberintos, una piscina olímpica con deslizadera y trampolín de clavados, muchas fuentes de agua y mucho más.

Y por supuesto, ella tenía un gran baño con jacuzzi incluido, y doble lavadero!

Tomoyo era seguramente una quinceañera afortunada.

"Gusto de verte, Sakura!"

"Igualmente, Tomoyo!"

"Bien, siéntate, y te mostraré algunos diseños que tengo"

"Déjame ver, Realmente me gusta muco este!!" dijo Sakura, apuntando hacia el diseño de una minifalda rosada, y un adorable top con un botón de cerezo en él

"Oooh, perfecto, y tengo unos zapatos de plataforma que se verán asombrosos con eso!!!"

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará hacerlo?" preguntó Sakura

"Sólo unos 20 minutos o así, ya que tengo todas tus medidas. Podría incluso gastar en algo de lencería, si quisieras. Tú sabes, sujetadores de satén, cuero, corsets, ligillas, etc."

"TOMOYO!!!!!" dijo Sakura, gritando. "D NINGUNA MANERA".

"Sólo estaba bromeando!!" dijo Tomoyo, escapando del vuelo del puño de Sakura.

"Okay bueno lo haré!!! Puedes sentarte aquí y ver T.V. mientras esperas", dijo ella, saliendo hacia su cuarto de costura.

**20 minutos más tarde –**

Tomoyo emergió desde su cuarto de costura con una bolsa en sus manos.

"Mira dentro!! Creo que estarás muuuuyyy complacida!!" dijo ella, dándole a Sakura la bolsa marrón de papel.

"Wow..." dijo Sakura, con gran impacto y asombro.

"Pruébatelo!!!" dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura fue hacia en vestidor de Tomoyo a probárselo.

Minutos más tarde, Sakura salió.

"Oh, Sakura te ves tan Kawaii!!!" exclamó Tomoyo, orgullosa de su creación.

Re... realmente piensas eso?" preguntó, girando alrededor.

"Hai!!! Estas sugoi!!!"

Sakura se miró al espejo

Ella estaba usando una cachemira blanca, un top con un hermoso botón de cerezo en el frente, y tenía pequeñas lentejuelas en él.

La falda era a mitad de camino hacia su rodilla, y una pequen abertura en el lado. Era de satín, y de un rosado muy sedoso.

"Esto sorprenderá a Syaoran, ne?" preguntó Sakura.

"Tendría que ser un estúpido si no!!"

"Ahora mira más dentro de la bolsa" dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura miró.

Dentro tenía moño de satín rosado, hecho del mismo material del que era la falda, y unos ganchos de pelo con botones de cerezos impresos, sombra de ojos rosada y un labial rosado.

"Arigatou goziamasu, Tomoyo-chan!!!" dijo Sakura, obviamente feliz.

"cuando quieras, Sakura!!!"

"Okay, tengo que irme ahora, pero nos vemos en clase mañana Tomoyo".

"Okay, Ja ne!!!

"Sayonara!!"

Sakura tomo sus patines y abrigo de parte de George, se despidió con un adiós para él, y patinó a casa feliz, con la bolsa de papel en mano.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura fuera, desde su ventana.

Repentinamente el teléfono sonó....

ooooooooooo

Adios!!!  Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	10. Citas

**Qué es diferente en el otro lado**

**Por melaniemelmelgirl**

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Realmente me agrada leerlos!! Disfruten este capítulo!!!

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo 10 – Citas, citas y más citas**

"Moshi moshi, habla Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Hola querida, es Eriol"

Tomoyo se ruborizó profundamente.

"Uhh...uhh... hola Eriol-san"

"¿Así que cómo estas en esta adorable tarde?"

"Oh, estoy bien"

"Maravilloso!! Y ya que es una tarde tan adorable, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a pasear un rato?"

"Me encantaría!!"

"Muy bien. Estaré ahí en una medía hora. Adiós, m'lady"

"Uh... adiós"

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono.

Ella estaba sorprendida de que Eriol la acabará de llamar, y sólo en horas después de su cita!!!

Él era como un... caballero!!!

Tomoyo se sonrojó incluso más pensando eso.

Espera un segundo...ella se... estaba... ENAMORANDO!?!?!?!

Ella sólo había visto a Eriol unas cuantas veces, y hablado con él incluso menos.

La única clase que tenían juntos era cocina

La cuál no era realmente una clase del todo, si pensabas en eso.

Tal vez una clase que te enseña acerca de los diferentes especies venenosas que sirven, demasiado mal que no te den créditos por eso.

Así que.

Pero, de cualquier modo, regresemos a la historia.

Tomoyo suspiró, cuando repentinamente un pensamiento entró en su cabeza:

"OH DIOS MÍO.... QUE VOY A VESTIR?!?!?!?!?

El pensamiento la hizo estremecer.

'Vamos Daidouji, TÚ eres la diseñadora de modas personal de tu MEJOR AMIGA, NO PUEDES ENTRA EN PÁNICO'

**- 30 vestuarios después - **

Tomoyo se miró a sí misma enfrente del gran espejo de tres cuerpos.

Perfecto.

Este era EL vestuario.

Ella estaba vistiendo una camiseta púrpura brillante, con una mini púrpura brillante de Complemento.

Su cabello suelto, con ganchos de mariposas púrpuras y un escarcha en él.

Además usaba escarcha en el cuerpo, sombra de ojos y labial púrpura , y joyería púrpura también.

Se puede decir que le gusta el púrpura brillante.

Ella entonces deslizó sus pies en zapatos púrpuras, y esperó escaleras abajo.

Tomoyo le dijo a su madre, Sonomi, donde iba a estar.

Ella entonces se sentó en una silla a esperar.

"Ding dong!!!" el timbre de la puerta dijo (bueno, no realmente DIJO, sólo por decir... sonó)

Tomoyo se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Eriol, viéndose tan apuesto como siempre.

"Hola, m'lady", dijo, uniendo su brazo con el de Tomoyo.

"Vámonos"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Tendré el capítulo siguiente fijado pronto!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	11. Caminatas Y Preparación Largas De la Esc...

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura no me pertenece.**

**Notas de la Autora:** Les agradezco a todos por tan lindos reviews, los aprecio mucho!!!! Por favor, disfruten este capítulo!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eriol puso su brazo alrededor de Tomoyo mientras caminaban a través del bosque. Chico, era una adorable noche!!

"Es una noche tan adorable, incluso más adorable ahora que tengo a alguien con quien compartirla" dijo Eriol.

"Oh, si, es linda, gracias" dijo Tomoyo, tornándose un resplandeciente carmesí

"¿Te gustaría descansar?" preguntó él.

"Oh, seguro, eso sería agradable" dijo Tomoyo

Como si saliera de la nada, Eriol sacó una canasta de picnic, y la puso en el campo.

Él sacó una manta, y puso un pequeño arsenal de galletas y prétzels en dos platos, y sacó una cantimplora de fresco chocolate caliente, y dos tazas.

"Pensé que estaría con un poco de hambre", dijo. Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Tomoyo gruñó.

Ruborizada, dijo, "Uh… si"

Eriol puso un almohadón púrpura en la manta, y la motivó a sentarse. (Chicos, él esta muy bien preparado!)

Tomoyo se sentó como le indicó.

Eriol abrió la cantimplora y vertió un poco en una taza púrpura para Tomoyo.

"Arigatou" dijo Tomoyo

"No hay problema, disfruto entreteniendo a una dama tan hermosa como tú" dijo él, con una expresión sexy.

"Uhh… si" dijo, sonrojándose aún más

Ella llevó la taza hacia sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

"Mmm… delicioso" dijo.

"Prueba las galletas, las hice yo mismo!" dijo él.

Ella mordió una.

"Wow, eres absolutamente, el cocinero!!"

"Gracias, mi hermana Nuriko me enseñó cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra"

"Ella debe ser una buena cocinera".

"Sí, muy buena de hecho"

Tomoyo sonrió y probó algunos prétzels.

Estaban muy buenos también.

Los dos se sentaron ahí por la siguiente media ahora, comiendo galletas y pretzels, tomando chocolate, contándose más acerca de cada uno, y pasando un maravilloso momento.

Tomoyo chequeó su reloj.

Oh no, ya era medianoche!!!

Y tenía clases mañana!!!

"Eriol-san, lo siento, pero tengo que irme a casa ahora!!!"

"No hay problema, mi lady", dijo él

Él recogió todas las cosas, y tan misteriosamente como apareció, se desvaneció.

Tomados de la mano, ellos caminaron de regreso a la mansión Daidouji.

Pronto, demasiado pronto en la mente de Tomoyo, ellos llegaron frente a su puerta.

"Gracias Eriol-san, pasé un rato maravilloso"

"No hay problema, me agrado tu presencia", dijo él.

De repente, e inesperadamente, él se le acercó y la besó gentilmente pero espectacularmente en los labios.

Después de separarse, segundos después, (mucho para la consternada Tomoyo), ella se ruborizó y dijo adiós.

"Te llamaré más tarde Tomoyo, realmente lo haré!!! Dijo él.

Riendo, Tomoyo se despidió, y entró a su casa.

'Qué mujer", pensó Eriol, mientras caminaba.

Echándose sobre su cama, Tomoyo recordó los eventos del día.

Ella se despertó temprano para trabajar en un proyecto con Sakura, tuvo tres exámenes, fue salvada por un príncipe encantador, tomó un helado con él, y salió de paseo con él. Eriol incluso la había besado.

Sonrojada, Tomoyo tocó sus labios, donde él la había besado.

Ahh

Que bueno besando era Eriol-san…

Espera un segundo.

'No, no debería estar pensando estas cosas ahora. Tengo tarea que hacer, y necesito ir a dormir'.

Pero, por más que lo intentó, no pudo prestar atención.

Suspiró, dándose por vencida, y fue a dormir.

Poco sabía ella, que sus sueños serían sólo acerca de Eriol esa noche.

A través de la ciudad, en la residencia Kinomoto, Sakura estaba retrasada en su tarea escrita.

Ella tenía que escribir un haiku (poema?)

Simple, verdad?

Excepto que ella tenía un bloqueo de escritora.

'Oh, bien, Sólo garabatearé algunas palabras', pensó.

"Bien, aquí voy:

Sentimientos especiales están presentes,

Hermosura aún triste.

"Eh, lo suficientemente cerca," dijo

Y con eso, ella cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	12. capitulo 12

Disclaimer: Nunca me pertenecerá Sakura Cardcaptor, muy a mi pesar.

Notas de la autora: Bien, espero que disfruten del capítulo, y Feliz Acción de Gracias!!!

…………………………….

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Tomoyo bostezó y rodó sobre su cama.

Miró hacia el final de su mesa, y vio que era su teléfono celular.

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Espera un segundo

¿Por qué su teléfono estaba "meowando"?

Oh si, ella había personalizado su tonada ayer en la tarde.

"Aló?" dijo ella

"Hola, mi dama Tomoyo. Te importaría que te acompañe a la escuela en esta adorable mañana?"

Era Eriol

Sin duda, quién más era tan caballeroso?

"Oh, Hola Eriol-kun, seguro. Estaré lista en veinte minutos"

"Muy bien, mi dama, te veré en un rato"

"Bye", dijo ella, y colgó.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, uno que nosotros conocemos muy bien.

QUE IBA A USAR ELLA?!?!?!

La secundaria Tomoeda había desechado el uniforme la primavera pasada, debido a su falta de popularidad, entonces, Tomoyo era libre de escoger lo que ella quisiera usar.

Ella se puso un par de unos pantalones acampanados de drill que tenían pequeñas mariposas hacia un lado, un top púrpura en cuello "v", con plataformas de 4 pulgadas, y en su cabello una cola de caballo.

Después de desayunar y cepillarse los dientes, Eriol llegó.

Los dos caminaron a la escuela juntos, sólo tres millas, y conversaron todo el camino, de la mano.

Esto causó más que pocas miradas de la gente, pero no les importó.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ya era oficial.

Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji eran una pareja.

La apariencia de ella había cambiado, también.

Tomoyo normalmente usaba faldas rayadas rojo y verde, y un top blanco abotonado hasta arriba, pero hoy, ella se sentía joven y radiante.

Ella tenía más seguridad en su caminar, y sus mejillas brillaban.

Eso era gracias a Eriol.

Incluso Eriol se veía más vivo y feliz, todo debido a la belleza de cabello púrpura a su lado.

RING RING la primera campana…. Sonó.

Eriol caminó con Tomoyo hasta el casillero de ella, y luego a su primera clase.

"Bye!!" dijo Tomoyo, besándolo en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos más tarde!!!" respondió.

Los dos fueron camino a sus clases, esperando por el almuerzo.

Suspuro.

Amor joven.

Tan especial

Tan divertido.

Tan… yo no sé, ustedes que creen.

……………………………


	13. capitulo 13

**Que es diferente del otro lado**

**Por Melaniemelmelgirl**

**Nota de la autora:** Esperanzada en que este capítulo sea más largo que el anterior. Nos vemos!!

**Disaclaimer:** llanto …. No es mío… CCS

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Capítulo 13 – Presentaciones del Haiku y momentos Kawaii**

Sakura bostezó y trató de mantenerse despierta la primera hora.

Dang.

Ella en serio no debió estar despierta asta taaannn tarde anoche!!!

Oh bueno.

Su tarea escrita estaba completa

Ella esperó, escuchando a otros presentar sus haikus

Sakura era muy buena oyente.

"Okay, Nick, muy bien, por favor toma asiento" dijo la maestra.

"Tammy, presenta el tuyo ahora"

Tammy se paró y presentó el suyo

"Días felices entre nosotros,

niños sonríen y ríen

gente mirando entre mi camino."

"Bien, ahora veamos, Sakura Izuma, tu sigues"

'Wow. Hay otra Sakura en mi clase y no lo sabía' pensó Sakura, mirando a la otra Sakura.

"Muerte, oscuridad, ruido, tranquilidad, suavidad, dureza

cuchillo directo hacia el dolor

Por siempre, esta ahí"

'Okay eso fue… poderoso' pensó Sakura

"Bien bien, ahora Mizumaki Pinky" dijo la maestra.

Después Misumaky, Squirreli Mustard, Kirara-Nieko Yasha, Neko Yuff, y Melon Herat presentaron sus haikus.

Todos ellos fueron fascinantes.

Pero a Sakura le pareció que el de Neko Yuff fue el mejor.

El de ella fue:

Lindas flores y buenas canciones,

Gente con talento

Todos ello lucen muy agradables

'Me gusta", pensó Sakura

(Bien, los haikus son granosos, pero necesitaba una excusa para usar los nombres de las personas)

RING RING

La campana sonó, finalizando la primera hora

"Melon Herat por favor repórtese a la oficina, repito, Melon Herat, por favor reportarse a la oficina, gracias" dijo el intercomunicador

Repentinamente una chica se acercó a Sakura, chocándose con ella accidentalmente.

"Ahh… lo siento!!! Dijo la chica, corriendo hacia la oficina.

"Oh, noooo… mis papeles están esparcidos por todos lados" dijo Sakura a nadie en particular, frustrada.

De repente, un castaño ensombreció sobre ella (quiere decir su sombra la cubrió)

"Geesh, tú siempre te metes a ti misma en un predicamento", dijo.

Era, quien más, que Li.

Y la estaba ayudando a ella

DE NUEVO

Esta vez, ayudándola a recoger sus papeles.

"Erm… ya" dijo Sakura, sonrojándose.

"Entonces, ¿tú y yo todavía estamos para cenar y estudiar esta noche?" le preguntó a ella.

"Si… digo… si tu quieres" dijo Sakura, nerviosa.

"Seguro. ¿Que habrá de cenar?" preguntó.

"Umm… es….es…", dijo, insegura de lo que servirían.

Crap.

Que iba ella a tener para cenar?!?!?!

Pero, ella pensó en algo!!

"Es… una… sorpresa!!! Sí, si, si, es una SORPRESA!!! Dijo ella, manteniendo su "tranquilidad".

"Bien, como sea, nos vemos más tarde", dijo él.

"Chau!!" dijo ella, feliz.

Ella lo vio alejarse.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido.

Espera un segundo… ¿ella estaba teniendo… sentimientos?

¿Sentimientos por el chico más popular de la escuela?

No, era probablemente el calor del pasillo sin aire acondicionado afectándola.

Si

Eso era.

El calor

Correcto.

Bueno, la segunda hora.

Se veía que iba a tener un laaaarrgo día.

Y ¿que era lo que iba a hacer acerca de la cena?

Bueno, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ella sólo tenía que verlo.

Suspirando, ella caminó hacia su siguiente clase.

……………………………………………………………………….

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola espero que esto les este gustando, y pido disculpas si alguna parte no esta bien traducida, hago lo mejor que puedo. No se si les gustaría, aunque Melanie ya me dijo que podía, tradujera nuevamente los primeras capítulos, que ella tradujo con un programa traductor. Lo digo para aquellos que no los entiendan bien. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, trataré de traducir el siguiente pronto. Saludos – Anilu.

Estos nombres son de un concurso que Melanie hizo, se trataba de que aquellos que supieran como se escribía correctamente el apellido de Eriol se lo dijeran mediante un review y ella pondría sus nombres en este capítulo


	14. capitulo 14

**Que es diferente del otro lado**

**Por melaniemelmelgirl**

**Capítulo catorce: Cita a cenar y más encaramelados**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a de CLAMP

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Para Sakura, el día fue MUY lento.

Las clases parecían apenas avanzar.

El almuerzo estuvo bien

No hubo señal de Syaoran Li, pero Yumi si.

Sakura mantuvo su distancia de ella, ya que no quería causar problemas.

Rumores habían salido acerca de ella y la "cita" de Li.

Yumi seguro le mantenía resentimiento.

Sakura suspiró.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban almorzando con ella, sentados en la normalmente desierta mesa de los "Nerds".

Ella se sentía como la tercera rueda, viendo a los dos tortolitos dándose de comer uno al otro y riendo.

Ella todavía no podía creer que Eriol y Tomoyo estuvieran juntos.

Nunca en un millón de años se lo hubiera imaginado.

Tomoyo nunca le había contado que le gustaba Eriol.

Pero, bien.

Ella era normalmente olvidada en la vida.

Y no servía de nada ahora.

La campana del almuerzo sonó, finalizando el festín de amor en frente suyo.

Diciendo un pequeño "adiós" hacia Tomoyo y Eriol, tomó su bandeja y la retiró después de desechar los restos de su comida.

Tomó sus libros, y fue silenciosamente hacia su casillero.

Después de abrir su casillero, se retiró rápidamente.

Whew

Ningún tarro pegajoso de quien sabe que, o alguna amenaza muerta.

Nunca se es demasiado cauteloso.

Sakura estaba contenta de que hoy nadie la haya molestado.

Hecho alguna broma o lastimado, o cosas como esa.

No estaba segura, pero tuvo un pensamiento sobre que Syaoran Li tenía algo que ver en eso.

Después de recoger los libros para su próxima clase, cerró su casillero con un golpe satisfactorio.

Sus siguientes tres clases se pasaron rápido.

Ella tenía demasiado en que pensar para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los profesores, por alguna razón, tampoco le llamaron la atención.

Oh bueno.

Después de la escuela, ella caminó a casa lentamente.

BOOM!!!!

Repentinamente, algunos truenos retumbaron sobre ella, y comenzó a llover.

Fuerte.

Chillando, puso su mochila sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia, y buscó alrededor, buscando refugio.

Que bien, una cabina de teléfono público!!

Ella entró al pequeño cubículo de vidrio y se sentó en el banco.

Esperando que la lluvia pare.

De repente, ella escuchó un golpeteo sonar en el vidrio.

Ella se volteó, y Whoa!!!

Era Syaoran Li!!!

"Hola" dijo él, su voz sonando amortiguada por la ventana de vidrio que los separaba los dos.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" Tengo un paraguas" dijo

"Umm…seguro" dijo ella, feliz de aceptar su oferta.

Los dos caminaron bajo el paraguas en silencio.

"Así que…" dijo él

"¿Así qué?"

"Tú y yo vivimos en la misma calle"

De hecho los dos lo hacían.

"Umm…si" dijo ella

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Esta más cerca que la mía"

"Eso sería genial!!" dijo

"De acuerdo"

Pronto, ellos llegaron a la casa de ella.

Después de agradecérselo vigorosamente, ella se dio cuenta de algo.

Él la había salvado.

DE NUEVO!!!!

Él se estaba convirtiendo en su guardaespaldas personal o algo así!!!

No era que ella se estuviera quejando o algo así.

Pero si.

Ella tenía algunas prioridades para preocuparse.

Como, por ejemplo, la cena.

¿Qué iba a servir de cena?

Su padre, Fujitaka, iba a estar en casa sólo un poco antes que la cena empezara, así que Sakura estaba sola, cuando vino a preparar la comida.

Oh bien, ella sólo tenía que poner su escasa destreza en la cocina, en uso.

Escribiendo en un pedazo de papel, ella hizo su menú.

(Bien, no soy japonesa ni asiática, así que no se exactamente que comen, así que haré una comida estilo occidental)

Bebida: leche, jugo, café (descafeinado), agua

Acompañamiento: papá al horno, fríjol verde, puré de papa.

Plato principal: Pescado frito

Postre: Flan

Bien

Ella estaba lista

Lavándose las manos, ella pensaba, 'tal vez esto no estará tan mal después de todo'.

Luego de nuevo, tal vez lo estaría.

Puso algunas cosas en la estufa, y comenzó a hacer el pescado.

Cuando, repentinamente sus papas comenzaron a quemarse.

"NOOOO!!!" lloró, tratando de salvarlas.

Era una causa perdida.

Regañando, los tiró.

Bien.

Ella sólo haría una nueva horneada.

Así lo hizo.

Esta vez, no se quemaron.

Excepto por la de Toya, pero bueno, él sobreviviría.

"RING, RING, RING" El teléfono sonó.

"Hola, residencia Kinomoto, habla Sakura"

"Hola kaijuu"

Era Toya.

"No soy un kaijuu!!!"

"Como sea, Yukito esta yendo a cenar también, así que has extra. Sabes cuanto come."

"TOYA!!! NO PUEDO COCINAR TANTO!!!"

"ha, ha muy mal!! Sino cocinas extra, Le contaré a papá que tuviste detención Y que te despidieron!!!"

"¿CÓMO TE ENTERASTE?" chilló.

"Tengo mis fuentes"

Sakura se estremeció.

Ayer, después que llegó a casa, simplemente les contó a su padre y hermano que ella llegó tarde porque estuvo estudiando con Tomoyo, y que había dejado el trabajo así podía concentrar todo su tiempo extra en sus cursos.

Su papá pareció creérselo, al menos, pero no estuvo así de segura acerca de Toya.

Ahora podía ver porque.

"Ok, como sea chau!! Dijo ella, colgando el teléfono antes que Toya dijera algo más.

Ugh.

Más que cocinar

Bleh.

No era tan malo, pensó.

Prendió la radio cantaban una canción de BoA "Every Herat", que era su canción favorita para cualquier momento. (Mía también!!!)

Después de hacer hecho la comida, ella se el doble de que todo su desastre estuviera limpio.

Ella no quería decepcionar a su padre.

Después de dejar el comedor elegante con un mantel de cerezos impresos y de emparejar los platos, ella subió se puso el atuendo sexy que Tomoyo le confeccionó.

Eso la hacía sentirse un poquito paranoica, pero bueno.

De repente, la puerta sonó.

Oh nooo!!

Era Syaoran Li!!!

Sakura fue bajo las escaleras nerviosa a saludarlo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	15. capitulo 15

Que es diferente del otro lado

Por melaniemelmelgirl

Capítulo 15 – Nuevos amigos y romance

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura no es mío.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hola… Li" dijo Sakura, nerviosa.

Syaoran miró.

Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo.

'Oh dios mío' pensó.

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA USANDO ELLA???!!!

Wow

La nerd … bueno… persona … estaba usando un conjunto a la moda?????

Jeez

Ella en verdad se veía … BIEN.

Vaya cambio.

Wow.

Entonces, él se dio cuenta que había estado observándola por casi un minuto, así que apartó su mirada de ella y mantuvo la calma.

"Uh… hola?" dijo él.

Demasiado para mantener su postura.

"Por favor pasa" dijo ella.

Así lo hizo.

Estaba sorprendido de cuan agradable se sentía su casa.

Y lo bien que estaba ella.

En la escuela, ella siempre llevaba la misma cosa todos los días, así que él simplemente asumió que era pobre.

Pensar que había lo había asumido mal.

Sakura lo condujo hasta su cuarto, en el cual estudiarían.

Una vez más, se sorprendió.

Su cuarto tampoco lucía demasiado nerd.

Excepto por el hecho que tenía una fila completa de libros en su librero dedicado a sus libros de escuela.

Y su boletín informativo con todos sus reportes en él.

Pero aparte de eso, lucía realmente normal, lleno de cosas rosadas y lindas.

Se sentó sobre uno de los cojines en el piso, y vació su mochila, sosteniendo su libro de Civismo Mundial y su tarea.

"Muy bien" dijo Sakura. "Comencemos".

Y así lo hicieron.

Hicieron una hora completa de estudio intenso, Sakura explicándole todo el procedimiento, Syaoran entendiendo todo el procedimiento.

Podías cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Wow.

Sakura seguro que era una buena maestra.

De repente, la puerta de abajo se abrió, y Sakura reconoció las voces de Toya y Yukito inmediatamente.

"Um, ¿quieres ir abajo y conocer a mi hermano y su amigo?" preguntó Sakura.

"Seguro, creo", dijo, contento de tomar un descanso de la intensa sesión de estudios.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras para saludar a los chicos mayores.

"Hola Oni-chan, Yukito-san", dijo Sakura.

"Este es mi… ah… compañero de clases, Li Syaoran. Se quedará a cenar".

"Espera un minuto… este es el… AMIGO… QUE DIJISTE SE QUEDARÍA A CENAR???!!!!" Preguntó Toya furioso.

"Umm… si?"

"NUNCA MENCIONASTE QUE ERA UN CHICO!!!" dijo Toya, su cara enrojecía con furia.

"Toya, cálmate, estoy seguro que este jovencito no significa ninguna amenaza para ti o para Sakura. Además, él la ha salvado muchas veces", dijo Yukito.

"Gracias Yukito, ¿pero como lo supiste?" preguntó Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, tengo mis medios. De hecho, tengo mis medios" dijo él.

A Sakura y Syaoran, ambos, les salió una gota en la cabeza.

"Bueno, Toya y yo estaremos arriba", dijo Yukito.

"Muy bien, estaremos por aquí", dijo Sakura.

"Uh, agradable hermano el que tienes" dijo Syaoran.

"Disculpa, él sólo es un poco sobreprotector conmigo, realmente no sé por qué" dijo ella.

"Oh, bien"

Sakura mentalmente se retorcía a sí misma y planeaba cómo ella iría a asesinar a Toya más tarde mientras pensaba francamente en cosas de que hablar.

Aún, eso era torpe entre los dos.

Muy torpe incluso.

Suspiro… un torpe joven amor.

'que demonios???!!!!' pensó Syaoran.

'He he… yo soy la voz en tu cabeza. Estoy aquí para refugiarte, o grande' dijo.

'uhh…bien' pensó.

'Admítelo… te gusta… SAKURA!!!' dijo.

'No me gusta!!!'

'Si te gusta!!!'

'NO ME GUSTA!!!'

'AAGGGGGH DETENTE, VETE!!!? Pensó.

Espera un segundo…

'Oh GENIAL estoy discutiendo CON MIGO MISMO DENTRO DE MI CABEZA!!!'

Él lo sacó de su cabeza al instante.

Debía mantenerse calmado… de otra manera ella pensaría que él era un tonto.

'Hey eso rimó!!! pensó, contento (es que en ingles si rima)

'AGGGGHHHH DETENTEEEEEE!!!!'

Estúpida cabeza.

Mejor se hacía chequear para una lobotomía pronto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	16. capitulo 16

**Qué es diferente del otro lado**

**Por Melaniemelmelgirl**

**Disclaimer: **CCS no es mío.

**Capítulo 16 – "La cita Parte II"**

**¡Estoy apesadumbrado para el último capítulo, mi compter estaba quebrado!!! ¡Acaba de conseguir solamente recientemente fijo!! ¡Bien, goce!! ¡Gracias tanto por las revisiones!**

Cinco personas estaban alrededor de la mesa de comer de los Kinomoto.

Una adolescente, un adolescente, un hombre de mediana edad, un molesto, estudiante universitario y un muy hambriento incluso calmado, estudiante de universidad.

Qué mixtura.

Syaoran parecería divertirse, a pesar del hecho que Toya estaba innegablemente observándolo mucho.

'Esto está muy bueno', pensó

'Sakura es muy buena cocinando'

Sakura fijo su mirada en Li, nerviosa.

'Oh, espero que él lo este pasando bien', pensó.

'Sería embarazoso si no…'

La cena se terminó en un pequeño silencio y una extraña vergüenza, así que Fujitaka se mantuvo haciendo preguntas sobre Li y su familia.

Luego, Li recogió sus libros, y agradeció a los Kinomoto por la maravillosa cena.

"Oh, no me agradezcas a mí, agradéceselo a Sakura, ella hizo y planeó todo", dijo Fujitaka.

Los dos se pararon afuera.

"Bueno, gracias Sakura"

"De nada, Li", respondió.

"¿Quisieras dar un paseo?" le preguntó.

"Seguro", dijo ella, sonriente.

Los dos conversaron acerca de ellos mismos, como fue para ellos el ir creciendo, sus intereses, cosas así.

"Hey!! Un Parque!! ¿Quieres ir a columpiar?" le dijo Li.

"Seguro" dijo, riéndose.

Sakura se sentó en un columpio de niño.

"Empújame!!" le dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Ok!!"

"Wheeeeee!!!" Exclamó Sakura, feliz.

"Empújame más fuerte!!!"

Lo hizo, y ella fue más rápido.

Cuando, repentinamente, la cadena de su columpio se rompió.

"AIIIIII!!!!" gritó, cayendo hacia el suelo.

Ella esperó el impacto.

Huh?

Nada pasó!!

Abrió sus Ojos, y vio que no había caído para nada, que Li la había atrapado en sus fuertes brazos.

"¿Sakura, estás bien???!!!" le preguntó.

"Si, estoy…" pero fue repentinamente silenciada por sus labios.

Oh mi Dios.

Syaoran Li estaba BESÁNDOLA!!!

Ruborizada, regresó el beso.

Después que ellos finalmente se separaran, el la miró y dijo, "He estado esperando hacer eso por un rato".

"Pero… ¿no es Yumi tu novia?"

"Bleh… no, A ella sólo le gusta pensar que lo es. Como si alguna vez saldría con una tonta rubia falsa pelo teñido como ella".

"Oh ok"

"Así que Sakura, me preguntaba si…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. capitulo 17

**Qué es diferente del otro lado**

**Por Melaniemelmelgirl**

**Disclaimer: **Bleh, nunca será mío...

¡Hola cada uno!! Appologize si esto es duro de entender, yo no soy bueno en el español de discurso. ¡Hay solamente un capítulo a la izquierda en esta historia después ésta, la historia finaly está acabando!! Quisiera de nuevo agradecer Anilu por traducir esta historia, sin su ayuda que no tendría una buena traducción para esta historia. ¡También quisiera agradecer a los lectores MUCHO, y a los revisores!! ¡Quisiera especialmente agradecer a los que han repasado en inglés, pues no puedo entender los españoles muy bien... las gracias a todos los los que intentaron!! ¡Bien, goce!! Fijaré esta nota del autor en inglés también. ¡Más adelante!

Hello everyone!! I appologize if this is hard to understand, I am not good at speaking spanish. There is only one chapter left in this story after this one, the story is finaly coming to an end!! I would once again like to thank Anilu for translating this story, without her help I would not have a good translation for this story. I also would like to thank the readers VERY much, and the reviewers!! I especially would like to thank those who have reviewed in english, as I can not understand the spanish ones very well...thanks to all those who tried!! Well, enjoy!! I will be posting this author note in english as well. Later!

**Capítulo 17 - "El día después de la cita**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una agradable noche de octubre en la residencia Kinomoto.

**Capítulo 17 - "El día después de la cita"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una agradable noche de octubre en la residencia Kinomoto.

Excepto por el que la pobre joven Sakura no podía dormir.

El recuerdo de su beso apasionado con Li aún rondaba por su mente.

Ella no podía creerlo.

Alguien la quería.

A alguien le inportaba.

Alguien tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

Vaya

Esto hizo a Sakura muy muy feliz.

Pero también confundida.

Y sorprendida.

Pero... por qué?

¿Por qué Li la escogió a ella sobre Yumi?

¿Ella poseía algo que Yumi no?

Obviamente, de otra forma Syaoran no la hubiera escogido a ella.

Que interesate prostecto.

'Oh no... yo en realidad no tengo sentimientos pro ese... gaki, o sí?' pensó Sakura.

'Pero cada vez que lo veo, siento algo... calido.'

'Nunca me sentí asi antes.'

'Esto es inusual, pero creo que la gente normal lo llama... amor?'

Oh Dios, me he enamorado de Syaoran Li.

Maldición, soy taaannnn gresgraciada.

Pero hey, realmente no importa lo que la gente popular piense, correcto?

Correcto?

Correcto.

Así que ya.

**- Punto de vista de Syaoran - **

Suspiré, mirando hacia la pared.

En ella estaba la foto de una chica.

Pero no cualquier chica.

Era Sakura Kinomoto.

Si.

La nerd.

Me he enamorado de una nerd, algo prohibido entre la gente popular.

No sé que es lo que me pasa en realidad.

Solía esconder mis sentimientos siendo hostil con ella, o "saliendo" con Yumi.

Pero entonces comencé a cambiar desbordante de emoción, permitiendo que mis sentimientos se mostraran ayudando a Sakura cuando ella estaba necesitada.

Estoy totalmente enamorado de Sakura.

Y no sé que hacer al respecto.

Ella es tan... tan, ack, no sé.

Asi que...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sonar el teléfono.

'Pfeh... probablemente Yumi'

"Hola?" dijo, contestando el teléfono.

"Oh, hola Syao queridito!!! Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?" preguntó Yumi.

"Yumi, no esta noche. Pensé que habiamos terminado."

"No más, bebé. Hemos regresado a la acción, totalmente regargados.!!!"

"He dicho NO. No te quiero, y nunca lo he hecho."

"Syao queridito, te han confundido. Yo debo aydar a liberarte, pero sólo si tú me dejas!!"

"Dios Yumi, eres una cualquiera. Déjame sólo y no me llames más"

"pero... pero..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Syao queridito, aló, aló? Constéstame!!!"

Pero no había caso.

Syaoran había colgado.

Y él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Encontrar a Sakura.

Y contarle que él honestamente, verdaderamente, la amaba.

Y mucho.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	18. capitulo 18

Qué es diferente del otro lado

Por melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: ustedes saben, CCS no es mío

Nota de la autora: Vaya este es el final! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review a mi primer fic completo! Los quiero a todos hoy y para siempre! Sólo disfrútenlo y nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!

Si esto es duro de entender, appologize. Éste es el capítulo final de la historia, y espero que usted todo goce de ella. Las gracias a todos que repasaron esta historia, significa mucho a mí. Y también quisiera agradecer Anilu, ella soy un traductor asombroso. Anilu traducirá los capítulos 1-5 pronto también, de modo que tengan más sentido. ¡Goce! ame, melaniemelmelgirl

If this is hard to understand, I appologize. This one is the final chapter of the story, and I hope that you all enjoy of it. Thanks to all who reviewed this story, it means much to me. And also I wanted to thank Anilu, she Is an amazing translator. Anilu will translate chapters 1-5 soon also, so that they have more feeling. Enjoy! love, melaniemelmelgirl

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Li estaba sin aliento

Había corrido todo el camino hacia el parque, buscando a Sakura en los columpios.

Dios, se veia celestial

Como un angel.

"Sakura" dijo Li

"¿Sí"

"Yo en realidad, honestamente, la verdad es que te quiero, y no te cambiaría por nada en este mundo"

"¿En serio" Preguntó, no muy segura

"Si, qué sientes por mi"

"Yo también te quiero, Li"

Se acerco a ella y la besó apasionada y fuertemente, sin importarle nada.

Vaya, era bueno besando.

Y Sakura, bien, ella era buena para ser besada.

Poco ellos sabían, que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Fue todo gracias a Li que Sakura salío de su caparazón, que nostró sus verdaderos colores.

Era algo hermoso, Amor.

Especialmente su amor.

Un gentil, dulce, tierno y cuidadoso amor.

**Acerca de Eriol y Tomoyo**

"¿Qué es esto" preguntó Tomoyo, examinado la pequeña caja que Eriol le habia dado.

"Ábrelo" dijo él.

Tomoyo deshizo la preciosa envoltura de papel que tenia preciosas flores bordadas en él, y abrió la pequeña caja blanca.

Dentro estaba un precioso anillo.

No,no un anillo de compromiso, para desilusión de algunos lectores, un anillo de promesa.

"Oh, es taaannn lindo" exclamó Tomoyo.

"Es un anillo de promesa", le anunció. "Yo uso uno, tú usas uno, y es la promesa de sernos fiel el uno con el otro"

"Me encanta! Gracias Eriol, eres tan maravilloso"

"Te quiero mushísimo Tomoyo"

"Yo también te quiero Eriol"

Se abrazaron el uno al otro, y se besaron larga y lentamente.

Ellos sabían que pasarían toda la eternidad juntos.

**Epílogo**

Seis meses después...

"Felicitaciones Sakura" dijo Li poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Vaya no puedo creer que tenga Dieciseis años, y que pasé mi exámen de conducir" dijo, emocionada.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de tí" agregó él.

Sakure respondió parandose de puntitas y besándolo en la mejilla.

Un año después...

"Alas, alas, alas" dijo Sakura.

Cayó al piso y murió.

Cientos aplaudieron en el gran y espacioso teatro de la secundaria.

Ella se levantó saludando y inclinandose.

Había sido casa llena esa noche, y Sakura había cautivado la audiencia con su papel estelar.

Repentinamente, un gran y majestuoso ramo de botones de sakura cayó en el escenario.

"De Li" decía la tarjeta.

Sakura sonrió aun más e inclinándose nuevamente.

Un año más tarde...

"Syaoran adivina qué, adivina qué"

"Uhh nose, qué"

"Fui aceptada en la universidad"

"En cuál"

"Universidad de Tomoeda! De esa maneraestaremos juntos el uno al otro, ya que tú completarás tu entrenamiento aquí en la ciudad enel dojo local"

"Oh Sakura, eso s maravilloso"

Él se acercó y la besó gentilmente.

Sakura feliz le regresó el besó.

Dos meses después...

"Y graduada con altos honores, les presento ahora a Sakura Kinomoto, oradora, presidenta, cabeza de la escuadra Espiritu, y una impresionante estudiante de drama", dijo el director.

Sakura se levantó y aceptó su diploma.

Vaya.

No podía creer qye era ahora oficialmente una estudiante de secundaria graduada.

Ella bajó del estrado hacia los brazos de Syaoran que la esperaban.

"Gran trabajo, Sakura" le dijo, bezandole arriba de la cabeza, inhalando su hermosa escencia.

Vaya

En sólo tres cortos meses, ella sería universitaria.

No podía esperar por el verano que se venía.

Tres meses después...

"Asi que Sakura, cómo estuvo tu primer día de universidad"

"Fue genial! Me perdí un poco entre todos los edificios, pero después de todo, fue divertido"

"Vaya! Y cómo le va a Tomoyo"

"Genial! Ella esta trabajando muy duro en la escuela de diseñadores"

"Estoy tan feliz" dijo Sakura, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Li.

4 años después...

Sakura sonrió feliz mientras aceptaba su diploma universitario.

Había completado la universidad en tres años, y hecho su PhD en ... escritos Haiku, si pueden creerlo.

Ella había sido aceptada en el diario Haiku, desde que la industria del Haiku fuera un boom actualmente.

Sakura sonrió feliz, y miro hacia el pequeño diamante rosado en su dedo.

Ella pronto sería la Sra de Syaoran Li.

Vaya

Oh, como los diás parecían volar!

Parecía como si fuera ayer que era una nerd detestada.

Y mírenla ahora.

Un PhD en escritos Haiku e interpretación.

Sonriendo, pensó en el título perfecto para su libro de haikus.

"Qué es diferente del otro lado"

Ese fue el comienzo de un mundo completamente diferente.

Al final, SAkura Kinomoto se casó con Syaoran li un hermoso día de Junio.

Nueve meses después, tuvieron un parto doble de júbilo, Ying y Saki Li.

Ellos crecieron para ser jóvenes agradables.

Sakura publicó un total de 38 "best-selling" novelas de haiku, y su familia completa se mudó a Hong Kong cuando Syaoran tuvo 25 para acerce cargo del Clan Li cuando el último anciano murió de una enfermedad pulmonar.

Los niños Li crecieron en una rica y fantástica vida.

Sakura y Li murieron en los brazos del otro a la edad de 100 años.

Ahora, Tomoyo se casó con el apuesto peliazul Eriol.

Ellos se casaron pos después de que Tomoyo se gradiara de la escuela de diseño.

Ella tebía la siempre polular cadena de ropa llamada "el munod de T"

Eriol, por otro lado, con maestría en leyes, se convirtió el el más reconocido abogado en todo el Japón.

Joven y apuesto siempre ganó sus casos.

A la edad de 24, Tomoyo dió a luz su única hija, Mayuka.

Su color de pelo era una mezcla entre el prupura y el azul, sificientemente irónico.

Ambos, Tomoyo y Eriol, murieron en un accidente de tren a la edad de 75 años.

Pero aún asi, ellos vivieron una vida larga, saludable y feliz juntos.

Yumi Rezonuki, sin embargo, NO.

Ella se abandonó después de que Sakura se volviera popular en décimo grado, después ella se involucró con una banda. Por dinero, ella transportaba cocaína y fue enviada a prisión, poco tiempo antes ella sufrió un aborto por muerte cerebral del niño.

Huh

Adivinen por qué?

Neko Yuff y Melon Heart, bueno, ellos fueron en su propia dirección.

Neko Yuff se convirtió en bibliotecario, y Melon Heart una famosa estrella de rock.

A pesar de todo, cada uno vivió feliz para siempre.

Excepto Yumi por supuesto.

Pero esa es una historia completamente diferente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vaya, o dios mio, no puedo creer que my primer fanfic este completo!


End file.
